deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/The nightmare mini series battle 1 Beastman's monster vs RedBenjamimin's monster
The nightmare series begins! To kick off the showdown with Beastman's monster taking on RedBenjamin's monster, who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing the most terrifying creatures ever to roam the Earth. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death, to decide who is the deadliest warrior. RedBenjamin's creature Tale of the nightmare Name-Goh-hi. Weight-247 pounds. Height-8 feet. Backstory-Goh-Hi was originally a Japanese warlord who was killed in battle by a rival warlord. In the afterlife, he chose to become an oni so he could enter the world again and take his revenge. Nothing shall get in his way without a fight. BeastMan14's monster Tale of the nightmare Name-Subject 0. Weight-175 pounds. Height-5.5 feet. Backstory-Brandon Maleficent was a mad scientist, whom after ten years of hunting cryptids and aliens, managed to make a monster. It was made of: The tail and blood of a xenomorph, the torso and legs of a Hellhound, the head of a chucapabra, and the wings of a Jersey Devil. After teaching it the ways of the world, he sent it out on a mission to survive for an entire decade to prove it could survive in the wild. Voting/battle information The battle will take place in a forest with several clearings and a river in it. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/1/2012. Subject 0 or Goh-hi? The battle begins! Subject 0 is hunting in the forest. He stands on top of a tree and looks around his surroundings for prey and spots Goh-hi approaching. The monster saw a temple on the horizon and decided that must be the temple the belonged to the warlord that killed him. Subject 0 decides that Goh-hi would be an excellent lunch. Subject zero spread his wings and glided towards his target. He flew above Goh-hi and lowered his tail to slash the demon’s shoulder. Goh-hi grunted and looked at his wound, noticing that was not very deep. He looked up to see subject 0 land in front of him, right between the path to the temple and Goh-hi. After landing, 0 looked up at Goh-hi and stared at his eyes. Goh-hi was not intimidated and shot a fireball out of his mouth. Subject 0 dodged to the right of the projectile, as it set the ground next to him a blaze. Goh-hi lifted his kanabo and charged at subject 0, who in response took to the skies and flew circles around his slower opponent. Goh-hi unable to hit the creature shot another fireball out of his mouth. The flames hit the creature’s wing and it fell to the ground. In pain the creature quickly ran towards the river and drenched its wing in water. It then heard footsteps and saw Goh-hi approaching, not wanting his adversary to escape. Subject 0 roared and then ran for the deeper parts of the forest. Goh-hi pursued. Hours later… Goh-hi continued his search for the creature that eluded him. 0 watched as Goh-hi traveled beneath him. 0 jumped off the tree he was stationed on and fell directly onto Goh-hi’s back, his claws digging into Goh-hi’s skin. Goh-hi roared in pain as 0 jumped off Goh-hi’s back. Goh-hi looked at the creature with pure hate. 0 looked back with equal hatred. Goh-hi charged at subject 0 and swung his kanabo hard in a vertical fashion. 0 dodged the attack and thrusted his tail at Goh-hi who turned and slammed the kanabo onto the creature’s tail, shattering several bones. Subject 0 cried loudly in pain as Goh-hi lifted his club, preparing for another strike. He slammed his kanabo on 0 again, breaking more bones in the monster’s tail and causing blood to splatter onto the club. Goh-hi lifted and examined his club to see it being eaten away by the acid. 0 took the opportunity and leapt to his feet and retreated several feet back. Goh-hi tossed his club aside and looked at his opponent. Subject 0 charged at Goh-hi’s legs. Goh-hi tried to stomp on 0 but was too slow to hit him. 0 clawed Goh-hi’s legs several times and eventually was grabbed and thrown at a nearby tree. His tail hit the tree first, followed by his back. The tail began to bleed rapidly as 0 fell to the ground in pain. Goh-hi approached the bloody creature ready for the finishing blow but 0 jumped at Goh-hi and sank his claws into the demon’s shoulders again. He then stabbed his bloodied tail into Goh-hi’s gut letting acid melt his stomach. Goh-hi roared in complete pain. He then looked at 0 in the eyes. 0 gazed at the demon and showed his teeth. Goh-hi’s eyes widened as subject 0 plunged his teeth into his throat. He ripped and tore at the demon’s throat till the creature fell back words. Subject 0 released his body from that of Goh-hi’s and examined his opponent. Seeing the demon dead he roared a terrifying roar into the sky. He then plunged his teeth into the demon’s chest and began to feast. Out of 1,000 battles...(Expert's opinion) Category:Blog posts Category:Battles